


хостел

by Mildim



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildim/pseuds/Mildim
Summary: охота началась.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	хостел

**Author's Note:**

> работа в процессе написания. время от времени могут появляться отрывки текста.

Учиха - первоклассный наемник. Убийца. Всех, кроме женщин и детей. Деньги всегда для него были решающим фактором. Кто больше - тот победил. Все просто и четко. Никаких следов, улик или отпечатков пальцев. Довольно большой опыт работы в криминалистике явно сказался.  
Мужчина коротко оглядывает кафе, смотрит на пустое место, в котором буквально пять минут назад сидел его заказчик. Набирает номер старого знакомого.  
\- Хей, Сенджу, - не дожидается отклика, - а мне тебя заказали. Да и не только мне, если быть совсем честным, - таковым Изуна никогда не был и не скрывал этого, однако отчего-то хотелось ему посодействовать. Слышит лишь короткий мат в ответ. - Дикая охота на тебя началась! - Смеется, обрывая связь.  
Достает из телефона симку, разламывает и кидает в стаканчик с уже давно остывшим кофе. Странное кафе. И кофе дерьмовый. Затягивается сигаретой, жмурится от дыма в легких, думает. Кому же Сенджу успел перейти дорогу, что за его голову дают _такую_ сумму? Мужчина подзывает официантку к себе, заказывает две банки пива. Искать его он начнет завтра. А пока что нужно набраться сил, терпения и подготовить необходимое. В своей квартире он не появится очень долго.  
На следующий же день он начинает искать. И то, что он знает его, знает ход его мыслей, помогает. Останавливается в соседнем с ним номере, договаривается с хозяйкой дома напротив. Строить из себя хорошего мальчика Учиха умел давно. Почему-то кажется, что в комнате напротив живет Бог.  
\- Алло. Алло!? - Сенджу постепенно теряет терпение. Раздражается, хмурит лоб. Даже он, сильный духом и телом, теряет нервы, спокойствие, выдержку от такой.. погони за ним.  
Изуна смотрит на него через линзу, читает по губам, что он говорит. Сенджу резко оглядывается и задергивает штору. Учиха тянет улыбку, готовится продолжать гнаться за ним. Все равно, что они знают друг друга давно. Ему всегда была интересна такая слежка. За кем-то знакомым. Знакомым настолько, что можно предсказать все реакции, все реплики, движения.  
Он оглядывает старое, задрипанное здание, в котором тот остановился. И что занесло его в этот хостел? Явно не отсутствие денег. Их всегда было у него вдоволь. Хотя, логику проследить можно. Тот, у кого достаточно денег, не станет останавливаться _здесь_.  
Запутать следы, сбить с толку наивных и неопытных дураков, что повелись на крупную сумму, у Сенджу явно получилось. Да и половину всех остальных - тоже. Изуна гнался за ним уже месяц. У многих просто нет достаточной выдержки. Мужчина напевает короткий мотив, впервые за последнюю неделю набирает уже вбитый в собственную память номер. Поменять сим-карту Тобирама еще не догадался.  
\- Алло. - Повторяет избитое слово уже который раз за последнее время. Ему звонили постоянно. По несколько раз на дню с неизвестных номеров и почему-то он не мог не отвечать на звонки. Он уже давно перестал соблюдать логику в своих действиях. Набирал его номер не только его давний знакомый. Кто еще - он не знал. Тобирама вздыхает, когда в трубке раздается тихий смех, который он узнал бы из тысячи. - А, опять ты.  
\- Да, я.  
\- Иди ты.  
\- Иду, я уже очень близко. Настолько, что ты даже представить не можешь.  
\- Перестань сюда звонить.  
Убийца подсовывает в щель двери написанную ломаным подчерком записку, пока жильца нет. «В финале игры перекусят _твоим_ лицом как попкорном крысы и червяки». Тобирама выходит из такси ломаными движениями. Избитый, израненный. Выживший. Учиха хмурится на это, ревнует его к другим наемникам. Он - его. Никто не смеет покушаться на _его_ добычу. Смотрит через окно, как тот заходит в комнату, забывает задернуть шторы и падает на кровать, даже не обработав раны. Завтра они встретятся лично. Изуна об этом позаботится.  
Уже в завтра он смотрит, как жертва собирает вещи, звонит в чертово такси, надевает кожанку и закидывает на плечо рюкзак. Выходит из номера и хлопает дверью машины. Учиха преследует его с извечной банкой пива в руке. В голове мелькает мысль, что он становится алкоголиком. Тоже садится в такси, говорит ехать не спеша вон за той машиной. Уже в другом городе, в другом хостеле валит того на кровать, приставляя к горлу остро заточенный складной нож.  
\- Как же ты до такой жизни докатился? - За подбородок кусает, чуть сильнее надавливая лезвием на кожу, так чтобы капли крови скатывались вниз.  
\- Я могу предложить больше.  
\- Уверен? Я такой суммы, которую предложили, не видел никогда.  
\- Да.  
\- Даже если бы я знал, кто именно тебя заказал, я бы не согласился. - Учиха разваливается на несопротивляющемся теле, убирает от шеи нож, поигрывает им в руке. - У него, видимо, много бабла, а я не кожу гнить с червями в земле. В мире много людей, что сильнее меня. Профессиональнее. – Изуну тянет на разговор.  
\- Знаешь, будь у тебя хоть на один доллар больше, я бы не стал даже браться, - продолжает после недолгого молчания.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Почти двести тысяч. - Убийца перекатился со спокойного тела на свободную часть кровати и подпер голову ладонью. Тобирама усмехнулся, видимо, столько стоит его жизнь. Со всеми грехами, падениями, поступками.  
\- Двести одна. - Тут уже ухмыляется Изуна, приподнимает бровь, ждет продолжения от затянувшегося молчания. Практически слышит, как крутятся шестеренки в голове у Сенджу. - И ты становишься моим телохранителем на три месяца.  
\- По рукам.

Изуна лежит на кровати в том же самом хостеле. Пялится в приобретенный за гроши на барахолке практически новый телефон. Наверняка краденый. Вставляет в него точно такую же симку, скачивает пару треков и аудиокниг. Слушает. В восьмиместной комнате только они одни. Туристов нет от слова совсем в такой сезон, в таком маленьком городе. На соседней койке отлеживается Сенджу. Тот отказался куда-либо ехать по своим каким-то только ему ведомым причинам, Учиха в них тактично лезть не стал. Просто сходил вниз за наверняка дерьмовым завтраком, поставил его на единственный стул в комнате. Сам есть не стал. Ему нужнее.  
Чувствуя жжение в глазах, достает флакончик из потрепанного рюкзака. Закапывает в крошечной ванной глаза, зрачками всматриваясь в замызганное зеркало. Чертова болезнь клана скоро и его сожрет, если ничего не предпринимать. Надевает уже новые линзы, щурится на свое отражение в зеркале. Закуривает, не сходя с места. Настолько дешево, что даже на это хозяину плевать. «Делайте все, что хотите, кроме убийств» - буквально то, что сказал тот. Кажется, что они были единственными постояльцами, не сбежавшими от отвратительных условий спустя пару часов. Более того. Они жили уже здесь практически неделю и становилось действительно опасно.  
Говорил по большей части Учиха. Рассказывал обо всем, что когда-либо видел за свою недолгую жизнь. Что делал после того, как они разошлись в старшей школе. Как проработал год криминалистом и понял, что само оружие его цепляет больше. Отчего-то многое умалчивал. Тобирама не знал, почему. Просто слушал и узнавал больше о своем старом знакомом, с которым в школе не мог мирно даже в одном классе находиться. А теперь сидит и слова против не говорит. Вот уж действительно – ирония. Запоминает не все, лишь какие-то отрывки. Те, в которых лицо Изуны как-то неуловимо меняется. Так, что понимаешь, это для него важно.  
\- Ты меня вообще слушаешь? – Сенджу пропустил, в какой момент его почти убийца замолк и стал ждать его ответа.  
\- Да.  
\- И о чем я говорил?  
\- Что-то про квантовое бессмертие.  
\- Хорошо, - Учиха смерил того подозрительным взглядом, - тогда о чем я спросил?  
\- О том, слушаю ли я . – Учиха на это закатил глаза.   
\- Если бы параллельность миров доказали и нашли возможность меж ними перемещаться, ты бы что выбрал, уйти в тот, где ты точно счастлив, или остаться здесь?  
\- Счастье никогда не бывает легким. Ни здесь, ни где-то еще. А если его везде одинаково трудно получить, то я не вижу смысла искать его где-то в других мирах. Оно есть и здесь. Но явно не для нас. – Разговор стихает и они уже молчат до самой ночи.  
На следующий день снова меняют место пребывания. На этот раз они засели в уже как лет пятнадцать заброшенной церкви. Изуна смотрит на заросший сад через окно, хочет его сжечь, но вместо этого отстреливает неумелого снайпера, что засел в соседнем здании.  
\- Знаешь, ко мне недавно девчонка прилепилась. Как раз за неделю до заказа на тебя. Утверждала, что ее семью перебили какие-то барыги из-за того, что ее отец проебался с наркотой. Откуда-то узнала, что я киллер, и просила научить ее убивать людей.  
\- И что дальше?  
\- Я выгнал ее и пожелал ей умереть. Жизнь, которая ей предстоит, будет отвратительной.- Учиха помолчал немного, раздумывая. - Отвратительной настолько, что лучше будет умереть. Красивая, но такая глупая. Понятия не имею, где сейчас она. Надеюсь, что мое пожелание сбылось. – Выпускает дым из легких, на что Тобирама морщится, забирает у него сигарету, затягивается сам и тут же выбрасывает ту вниз с балкона. Срать он хотел на экологию. На все здесь срать он хотел. Интересно, чем сейчас занят Хаширама.

\- Тобирама.  
\- Мм?  
\- В чем смысл жизни? – Учиха покосился на собеседника.  
\- Не знаю, - Сенджу покачал головой и увел взгляд от вопрошающей бездны чужих глаз, - я просто не знаю. Думаю, брат бы ответил, что умирать не "прикольно".  
Бывший криминалист вздыхает, смотрит на все тот же неизменный сад сквозь толщу грязного окна.  
\- Собирай шмотки, мы уезжаем отсюда. – На вопрос «куда» не отвечает.  
\- Ангел, - Учиха почти что ласковым голосом намурлыкивает под нос эту строку уже практически сутки, что они едут по разъебанной дороге, - посиди со мною. – При этом явно забыв минимум половину куплета, выбросив из него почти все строки и наплевав на существующий в песне ритм.  
Тобирама понятия не имел, куда они едут. Телефона у него уже как пару часов не было – чертов параноик Учиха отобрал у него единственное развлечение, сломал симку, а явно дорогую коробочку продал прохожему за гроши. "Ты же не дурак хранить важную информацию в телефоне?" А сам слушал через плеер музыку. Отчетливое "мудак" вертелось в голове уже черт знает сколько времени. Он как будто бы издевался над ним. Изощренно. Сон длительностью больше двух часов был пределом мечтаний. Как и тишина. Особенно она. Не проходило и получаса, как чертов рот Учиха извергал из себя бред, неизвестно как пришедший в эту, черт возьми, Тобирама был уже почти уверен в том, наглухо отбитую и безумную голову.  
\- Кстати, я все у тебя спросить хочу. Как ты во все это вляпался?  
\- Отобрал у одного влиятельного человека одну штучку, в разработках которой участвовал. И всю информацию о ней. – Сенджу явно нехотя отвечает на вопрос.  
\- Это что за вещичка-то такая, - Учиха присвистнул.  
\- Не могу рассказать.  
Учиха потирает воспаленные глаза и усмехается в очередной раз. "У киллера не должно зрение быть настолько плохим". Ему столько раз говорили эту фразу, что он уже готов смеяться в лицо нанимателям, которые указывают на его единственную проблему – очки. Поэтому на встречи с заказчиками он выходит исключительно в линзах. Да и на само дело – тоже. Не очень удобно прижиматься глазом к оптике, когда на тебе еще пара стекляшек сидит, без которых ты просто видеть не можешь.  
  



End file.
